Two Scouts Adventures
by ThisisPorky
Summary: Two Scouts do random things together. Some fluff.
1. Chapter 1: Hanging out

**_i decided to make a chapter series from these two dorks. there wont be many, but whatever. they're my oc scouts, so they be a lot ooc._**

**_RED = Renny_**

**_BLU = Kyle_**

**_enjoy the heavy fluff and light scoutcest ; DD_**

* * *

Renny - who was the in-famous, loudmouthed and very flirty RED Scout - just couldn't help teasing Kyle - the shy, quiet and usually with-drawn BLU Scout. There was just something about the way he hiccuped whenever Renny said something towards him that always made Kyle's little face flush red and to bring his stripped scarf over half of his face in a bid to hide his embarrassment away from the others view. He just couldn't pass up a cease-fire day or free hour without hopping over to the dangerous side of the waste-land and slowly drawing the BLU boy out. And Kyle always found himself being lured out by Renny - he just couldn't help himself.

They would often get away from the two bases and re-tire to the old barn that was between the two bases but not actually in eye-shot. You'd have to sneak past the bard-wires and random sheets of metal that tried to block off the rest of the sandy land from the two teams to see the barn in its full rotting glory. Before the BLU even knew what was going, he was being dragged over by the RED to where the barn lay. And he was quite panicked at first - he wasn't afraid to knock Renny in the head with a knuckled fist, only to stutter apologizes as soon as they were past the opposing metal to their new pen-house when no sense of harm was to come to him. Oh, how the RED boy remembered their first meeting so well...

And the place was rather cozy, too. To say it was rotting wood - and an odd smell still lingered from years of just standing there - it was still warm in the cold nights. Even if there wasn't a mini-fridge like there was in the Snipers camper van to store away their loot of sweets and energy drinks, it was still somewhere to hang and get away from the rest of the team-mates.

And it was always Renny who pulled Kyle along, much to the BLU's dis-may. The BLU would have to make up lies about why he came back so late or why he didn't come back at all. But that was rare since he never really spoke with the others, anyway. Only Engineer asked, and he always fell for the white-lies.

So, there they were. Sitting on a bunch of hay-stacks while supping at the _BONK!_'s they had brought along. Kyle was listening to Renny talk about the time he rode someone's horse without asking them. The horse escaped with no injuries, but he got away with a smack on the arse thanks to a pipe by the owner.

'-It was sore for days, man - I neva' got 'im back because I forgot where he lived, but I woulda' done. There was no need for that! I couldn't sit on that thing for days, it hurt that much! 'least the horse was fun ta ride - and she didn't buck me off like what tha' others did when I tried to ride 'em.'

The BLU giggled a little, finishing off his drink and crushing the can, the male across from him soon doing the same - placing both of their waste down on the wooden floor. This was the first time he was looking someone in the eyes - and this someone was from the other team - someone he was supposed to hate with all his guts. But he honestly didn't see the point in it. He saw the RED's and BLU's as just a bunch of guys playing "gun and wars", where they were both "it" and were playing also playing a brutal game of tag. Just with bats and guns and rocket launchers and grenade launchers and bone-saws and mini-guns and what-not instead of playing fair.

'...Yo, you alright?' Renny asked the BLU, tilting his head a little, seeing his enemy daze out a little. Blinking, Kyle looked back up to his counter-part and nodded with a shy-smile.

'Y-yeah, sorry...'

The two looked at each other for a while before Renny chuckled, causing the BLU to flinch a little. 'W-what...?'

'Man, ya so adorable.'

And there he went - as red as a rose. 'D-don't say stuff like that, eh?!' He mumbled, grabbing a hold of the edges of his scarf and pulling them over his nose and mouth in a bid to hide his embarrassment, just sending strings of "awwww" 's from his counter. 'Do-don't do that, e-either...!' Kyle cast his Heterochromia iridium eyes away from the others gaze, a pout being glued to his half-covered face.

'Well I can't help it if ya so cute!' He found his legs bending in on each other as Renny continued to speak.

'J-just shut up, man...' Kyle heard Renny's soft laughter just behind him, and making sure the scarf stay where he had pulled it too, his bandaged hands went back to his lap. He held his wrapped hands shyly, still looking away from the other.

'Yo, Scout,' Renny called after a few slow seconds shot past of silence. Mumbling a "yes?", his counter continued. 'can I get a look at 'dem eyes again?'

'...Mry?'

'Jus'...I wanna see 'em again.'

'...'

Tapping the floor lightly in thought, Kyle released a muffled sigh. He slowly pulled down the scarf and patted it back into shape before lowering his palms again, trying to not blush uncontrollably. Curse him and his damn shy-ness! He'd looked into his eyes before with no trouble - what was the problem now? Maybe because he asked? He huffed and mentally slapped himself; he bet he was making himself look so stupid right now.

'Ya want help?'

'Wha-?!'

That was when Kyle felt two hands lightly cup his now burning face and slowly spin his head so he was facing the other. There, he was met with two emerald eyes gazing into his two different coloured eyes; where his left one was a bright blue and the other slightly blood-shot and an emerald-green, just a tad darker than his counter's own. 'Man, they're so awesome... How'd you get one different from the other?'

'I...uh...I-I was...bo-born with 'em...l-like that...'

'Ya burnin' up - you sick or somethin'?'

'...N...no...'

Another laugh escaped Renny as he observed the other, still keeping his hands on the others face, holding him there. All the while, Kyle just lingered, not daring to move. That was, until he plucked courage from the warm summer air to say something and make a slow move.

'W-why you always t...touchin' me, man?' He placed his wrapped hands on the others arms and weakly tried to push them away, making Renny giggle and release his burning face. It was like he was going to explode any minuet, he was so red. As soon as he was let go and a giggle left the RED, Kyle frowned and placed a hand over his face, gently pushing him, slightly knocking his "_Ye olde Baker Boy's_" hat a-top his head in to a crooked position. A slight yelp left Renny's lungs, small laughter coming from Kyle, before an accepted hoot of a challenge escaped the RED's lungs, and before long Kyle found the RED lightly attacking him.

The two engaged in a war of their own. Limbs went flying, grunts could be heard, giggles were sounded, and now and then a scream of shock rippled through the air. Renny had managed to knock Kyle down to the floor, where most of the fighting took place. Before long, the dust that had been kicked up had settled to show the RED on top of the BLU, pinning his hands down to the floor, his hat now off his head and cast away to the side. They were both lightly panting, and Renny could be seen smirking down at the younger BLU below him. The one up-top found himself staring in to his double's eyes again, and he didn't bother to move himself nor release the others hands.

'Man, ya still red - you sure you ain't sick?'

'Sh-shut up and get offa' me, ya f-frickin' hoser...!' All of the courage Kyle seemed to had gathered before simply vanished as Renny slowly started leaning down on top of him, that wide smirk across his smug face and hands still holding Kyle's own down to the floor. 'P...ple...please...?' He found himself stuttering, his head digging into the floor as the RED moved his face closer to the BLU's, staring deeply into his coloured eyes.

'Nope. I don't think I will.'

'W-why not...?'

'You're cuddly. An' warm.'

'...Y-you're stoopid...'

'I know.'

For a while, the pair stayed like that, thankfully with Renny releasing his hands in due time. Kyle did his best to avert his eyes anywhere but where the RED was a-top him, but all Renny did was look into the BLU's eyes the best he could. Both of the RED's hands were resting on Kyle's chest, where his chin also rested on top of his wrapped palms. His legs were out spread over the younger male, and that goofy and drunk-like smile was still lingering across his face. And Kyle couldn't believe himself that he was getting sleepy. His eye-lids were slowly drooping, and he could feel his body becoming less tense. Maybe it was because of the others heat radiating from him?

'Awwwwww - ya gettin' sleepy?'

'What no course I ain't.' They connected their gazes again. 'Jus'...less alert.'

'Sure. If ya tired ya better hop off back to your base.'

'...Okay.'

With that, the RED boy climbed from Kyle and on to his feet. He helped Kyle up with a strong tug, making the shorter one yelp. After scooping up his brown hat and plopping it back over his hair, Kyle awkwardly scooted out of the room. The moons rays splashed over his body, and light was easy to come by. But before he was about to dash back to his respective base, he heard his class name be called by the other.

'Yo, Scout, wait a minuet!'

He did so. And he soon felt two thin arms snake their ways around his stomach from behind, making his breath hitch, body to paralyze, eyes to go wide, and face to go back to its burning state again. 'See ya later, chucklenuts~' Renny mumbled into the back of his clothes, giving a gentle squeeze. 'Ya adorable lil' thing.' After letting him go, he gave him a light push forward before running off with an amused giggle. He was through the gap in the fence and out of sight in no time.

Kyle, meanwhile, just stood there, his stomach feeling tingly and warm from the sudden contact. After lifting his beloved scarf over his face again, he clumsily made his way back to the base.

He bloody hated Renny, that stupid and dumb RED Scout.


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss

Both the RED and BLU Scout were chillaxing in the barn on a warm cease-fire day. Renny had tugged Kyle along in a bid to help him cure him of his boredness, but little did he know that Kyle had brought along a book borrowed from Engineer to read, which wouldn't do the RED any good if all his company did was read. For half-an-hour he'd been absorbed in what the words read, not once lifting up his head to see what his RED friend was up to.

Renny hadn't bothered to disturb him, either - instead playing about with his baseball, rolling it around in his hands and tossing it in the air. He was tempted to throw it at Kyle's head to get him distracted, but he opted not too. Even if his eyes were so cute when filled up with tears...

_"...wait that sounds so weird..."_

After another ten minuets quietly passed, Renny sighed. He looked over to his friend to see him turning another page. If he could be bothered, he could read over the boy's shoulder to see what was so fascinating about the damn thing.

Kyle was propped up against a crate, sat on the floor with his legs spread out, while Renny sat on the crate just a few measly feet away from him. Catching his ball one last time, he groaned. He threw his head back to give the greatest effect that he was bored out of his mind, and rubbed at his face a little, adjusting his Troublemakers Tossil cap.

'Maaaaaaaan I'm so booooooored,' He said, his voice and words dripping with boredom. He looked over to Kyle to see him shyly look over his shoulder to face his counter.

'G-go do something, then.' Was his reply before he turned back to his book.

'What the 'ell you even readin' that's so interesting, anyway?'

'I-it's a story about dragons. I b-borrowed it from Engineer.'

'So you do talk to people on ya own team?'

'C-course I do, jus' n-not as much as you do, eh?'

His voice was small. Drawn away. And it melted Renny's heart so much from the cuteness. That's when an idea hatched inside Renny's little head. Tapping his chin as the idea formed more and more in a spiral of thought, the small smile turned into a wide smirk. 'Yo, Scout?' Renny said, looking over to his friend again with his evil face.

'Y-yes...?' He replied half-heartedly, not lifting his gaze away from the book.

'You ever been kissed?'

'...S-sorry...?' That seemed to snap his attention away. Looking over his shoulder again to the RED, he got a little creeped out at by the look Renny was flashing at him. The creepy-factor only raised as Renny placed the ball down on the crate and got up from his place, stalking his way over to where Kyle was sat, never once breaking eye-contact.

'I asked if ya've eva' been kissed.' The RED cooed, stopping once he was stood over him, a shadow cast over the boy, bandaged hands on hips. Kyle couldn't help but get a little nervous, clutching the book close to his chest as he was stared down by Renny.

'...N-no...'

'What, a cute, sexy and handsome guy like you, never been kissed by anyone in ya life?' Renny moved forward before crouching down, sitting his butt down on Kyle's crotch. Yelping and slamming his back into the crate, the BLU blushed furiously, watching as Renny studied him. 'I find that hard ta believe. I mean, you got gorgeous eyes, n ya smile ain't too shabby, either.' He leaned in closer to the BLU's red face, that smile still staining his cocky face. 'An', man, ya cuteness would jus' make the beefiest person - like Heavy - ta jus' go soft in tha' head~'

'I - u-uh, I...jus'...IIIiiii...' Kyle was looking in each and every direction he could just to avoid Renny's eyes. His face was so close to his - he could feel the RED's hot breath tingle on his skin and lips, making him that more nervous. He tried to stay still, but he just wanted to move and get out of there. He'd never been in this close contact with another being of life before - only with his Ma, and even then it wasn't this awkward. 'R-Renny, w-what a...are you doing...?'

He didn't answer. He just continued staring into his eyes. And, out of the sudden blue, he quickly leaned forward and gently placed his lips on the others own. His wrapped hands landed on the boy's shoulders, and his eyes closed. Through sheer shock, Kyle's eyes went wider than plates, and his body stiffened. He seemed to forget that a pair of lips were macking against his own, and kept his lips parted. Which was a bad thing to do since Renny was already poking his tongue through, teasily licking at the others stiff own and tilting his head to make the kiss that more comfortable for the both of them.

As soon as he felt the others muscle touch his own, he muffled a yip and closed his eyes tightly, staying as still as he could. One of the hands on Kyle's shoulders moved up to his cheek, fingers brushing his burning cheek softly. He didn't dare move his tongue as Renny played and rolled it with his own.

After not too long, Renny gave the BLU one last gentle suckle on the bottom of his lip before pulling away, his own face a little red from the experience. After licking his own lips, he couldn't help but laugh at how Kyle's face was. His eyes were tightly closed, lips parted, and tongue sticking out dumbly, his face on the verge of exploding.

'Enjoy ya first kiss?' He asked the dumb struck Scout, who piqued open his emerald-green eye to him. After a moments thought, he opened both eyes to the older Scout still sat on him and closed his mouth, accidentally biting his tongue. He yelped, only causing another string of laughter to erupt from his counter.

'W-why'd you do that, eh?!' He fumed, finding his strength again and clutching at the book that had fallen closed between his and Renny's crotches. He opened it on a random page and stared at it intensity, a deep frown on his features. Renny, meanwhile, just continued to smirk on top of him, crossing an arm over his chest while his other hand was held up in thought.

'I...think you got the book the wrong way open,' was the first thing he uttered as he slipped the leather faced book out of Kyle's wrapped hands, spinning it and placing it back in them the right way up, 'an' second, I wanted ya to know what a kiss felt like. At least I was the first person ta do it~'

'T-that's mean! A-a-and not fair!' He lowered the book so that he could get the RED in his full angered gaze, coloured eyes sparkling with embarrassment and furry. 'T-there was no w-way I was ready for 'dat, an' y-you didn't ev-even ask m-me first! Do you k-know how rude that is to jus' k-kiss someone without askin', ya hoser?!'

'You enjoyed it, right?'

'...A...a little, yeah-'

'Then don't get a boxers in a twist.' He patted Kyle's brown hair, that smirk still plastered to his face. 'An' anyway, I may do it again~' The glare he got made Renny's face turn that more red. It was just so adorable when he got angry - his coloured eyes gave off the cutest of sparkles.

'N-next time, c-could you ask instead o-of jus' doin' it...?'

'I might not always~'

'...Y-you stoopid d-dummy...'

'I know, cutie~'


	3. Chapter 3: Sleep

**_this ones long and stupid k sorry_**

* * *

The barn was just a few feet away, now. He knew it was; it had to be. He just wished he'd brought a lamp or torch or something with a light source so he could make the trip there a little easier for himself. At least there was a spare lamp inside the wooden barn so he wouldn't trip over any crates or anything. The moon and stars had been hidden away by the dark clouds, for-telling of an on-coming storm. Sure, they needed the relief of the cool rain to give them a break from the summer heat, but it still didn't help the BLU in his time of need for light. That, and he couldn't star-gaze tonight.

Hanging in his arms were one of his plump pillows and two blankets. After the fourth day of having little to no sleep because of the Heavy and Medics loud noises, he decided to see if the barn would cure him of sleep. No one should be there - not even Renny - so he would be at peace knowing he could get rest without waking up with a RED Scout cuddling next to him.

The BLU suddenly bumped into something hard, making him gasp and hold his nose. After shaking the daze away, his bandaged hand that had held his nose smacked against something wooden and hard. Here the barn lay - now all he needed to do was to find the entrance.

The door was drafty. No matter how hard Renny and Kyle tried to bolt it up, it never stayed closed; always blown open even by the weakest of gusts. A bucket was there best thing as a door-stopper, and it sometimes worked. He soon found it, though. Pushing the wooden barrier open with his free hand, he rushed inside, the darkness starting to give him the spooks. He didn't bother putting the bucket back - he couldn't see a darn thing. He hated the dark. It's why he always slept with the light on, not caring if that was something to do past his age, even if he was only 19.

Walking inside, he raised a brow. There was a very weak light coming from behind one of the crates. Tilting his head, he slowly stalked it, making sure to tip-toe and not bump into anything. ...Which was easier said than done - the lights rays didn't stretch far enough to where Kyle was. But a shadow made him stop dead. His Heterochromia iridum eyes strained to see it more clearly since they didn't work too well in the darkness - which only increased his fear for the dark - but the BLU was sure it looked like the head of someone - or something. Backing up slightly, he began to get panicked. ...Until an all too familiar voice shocked him enough to yelp.

'...Kyle?'

'WHAA!'

He almost dropped his stuff to the floor when he saw the shadow of a head extend into a full body apparition. 'Yo, BLU boy!' Said the voice again. The light was raised to show the face of Renny. He was hatless, showing off his short brown hair. His back-pack was also missing, but his dog-tags remained strapped around his neck. 'What are you doin' all the way out 'ere at this time? Aren't you usually asleep by now?'

'...Y-yeah... Our Heavy n M-Medic keep makin' w-weird noises, a-an' I couldn't get any sleep.'

'...Wait, they were having...?' He poked his two fingers together to give more of the gist of what he was saying.

'...What?' Kyle just tilted his head, finding the finger gestures strange.

'...Nevermind, man. You sleepin' here tonight, then?'

'T-that's the plan, eh?'

'Oh, well ya havin' a sleepover as well, 'kay? Yo, come over 'ere - I brought some food with me. And there's light. ...Obviously there is. ...Whateva''

Nodding his head and giggling a little, Kyle made his way to where the RED was standing. Renny was nice enough to keep the light in his sight, and as soon as the BLU was stood next to him, they both lowered themselves to the floor, the lamp placed on the floor beside Kyle's feet to give him the greatest light needed. Indeed, resting on top of the RED's back-pack were some sweets and chocolate counting as food, some wrappers cast away to the side. Renny's Olde Baker Boy's hat also lay within close range of the bag. He wasn't in the mood for sweets - they always unsettled his stomach before bed-time, and he never ate much food, anyway, be it actually good food or just junk. It was a curse he'd learnt to live with from his child-hood - as mean as it was.

'H-how long you been here?' Kyle asked, setting his pillow down and wrapping himself in one of the blankets.

'Ah, about 20 minuets.' Renny replied, grabbing another sweet and unwrapping it, popping it in to his mouth. He sat with his legs crossed fabulously while Kyle had his knees drawn close to his chest.

'Oh... H-how come?'

'Ha, ya gettin' confidant in askin' questions, huh?'

'...S-sorry...'

Renny almost laughed at Kyle's apology.

'Why ya sayin' sorry, ya cute thing? That's a good thing ta do!' He punched the other lightly in the shoulder, causing Kyle to smile. 'Solider was bein' too loud again, so I came 'ere for the peace and quiet. Yo, you gonna use that other blanket?'

'...No.'

'Can I borra' it?'

'Sure.'

After handing the RED the blanky, he wrapped it around his shoulders and huggled himself in it. A small sigh left him as he finished the sweet off in his mouth. 'It ain't gonna be comfy sleepin' here, you know?' Renny said, tilting his head. 'I would offa' ya back to my base for a nap, but that's dangerous. And you wouldn't be able to sleep anyway 'cause of Solly.' Blushing a little, Kyle just nodded. Now he was regretting not wearing his scarf - it was always easy to hide your embarrassment under a scarf. 'When are ya plannin' of sleepin'?'

'...I-I was gonna go ta sleep as soon a-as I got 'ere, but-'

'I'm here and I'm gonna keep ya up with my sexiness?'

'...'

A small chuckle escaped Renny, causing the other to frown a little. 'Aw, come on, buddy,' Renny said as he shuffled closer to the other.

'I-I'm still mad about what 'appened that time, eh...' Kyle mused, keeping his gaze away from the other. His bandaged hands holding the blanket linked together, and he drew in on himself.

'What, with the kiss?' Renny asked, a small smirk spreading across his face as he saw the other gently nod. 'Dude, even you said you liked it-'

'I-it was still rude, hoser!'

'Daaaaaw, you're so polite~'

The stare Renny was giving the BLU boy was making his cheeks turn red, though he still refused to look at him. He knew the others emerald eyes would be twinkling, and he also knew he wouldn't be able to force himself to look the other way if he got stuck in there gaze for so long. There was just something about his eyes that always made Kyle get stuck in them. Maybe that was one of the many tricks the RED had over people - the power of his eyes.

'Well, 'am goin' to sleep.' Renny said, finally looking the other way. Blinking, Kyle looked over to see the RED pack all the uneaten sweets into his bag. Then, Renny lay down, resting his head a-top the bag and gripping his blanket tighter. 'Ya want the light on or off?'

'O-on.'

Slowly, Kyle set himself down beside the other, bringing the pillow more under his head. Usually he let his long hair down when going to bed, but he felt some-what uneasy doing so with Renny, no matter how close they saw each other. To ease Renny more into sleep, Kyle picked the lamp up and brought it to his side, knowing how the other hated light when he was sleeping. He then shifted on to his side, away from Renny so he could give himself the best comfort available, while Renny laid on his back. The floor wasn't the best place to camp, but it was better than listening to the "_ohh_"s and "_ahhhh_"s and even the common "_das ist der Ort Hit mich härter tun!_" phrase he'd heard now and then be almost screamed from the Medic's lungs, which he found unsettling. He knew what the words meant, but why would he be screaming them?

_"It sounds like the poor German is being brutally murdered by the Russian, not being pleasured. ...Whatever that strange thing means."_

Five minuets shot by. The pair weren't asleep.

Ten minuets had passed. The both of them were still not asleep.

The twenty hit-marker soon flew by. Still, both of them weren't asleep.

Half-an-hour later, and they still hadn't dozed off.

'S-Scout, are you awake?' Kyle said quietly.

'Yeah.' Renny replied.

They stayed in silence for a few minuets more.

'I-it's uncomfortable ...' Kyle mumbled, shifting about again. 'The floors too hard to sleep on...'

After a few seconds, the BLU heard a noise behind him. It sounded like something rustling. 'Yo.'

'Mm...?'

He looked over his shoulder to see that the blanket that had been wrapped around the RED was now patted out on the floor. Renny was propped up on his hands, leg laying flat against the floor, looking over to Kyle with his tired eyes, the sparkle that usually twinkled in his emerald-green eyes now gone. 'If ya wanna be more comfy, come over here.' After seeing the questionable look, he just chuckled lightly. 'It'll work. It'll send you ta sleep, anyway.'

'What about you?'

'I'll doze off eventually. Now come over 'ere.' He laid down, still maintaining eye contact, his dog-tags dipping down to his right side. And, for once, not questioning the RED any further, the BLU shuffled to his knees and crawled over to Renny, the blanket clinging to his back. 'N-now what?' He asked, still keeping on his hands and knees. Only when Renny patted his stomach was when he began to get flushed. Oh, how he wished he was wearing his scarf. 'It's betta' than the floor, right?'

'...' Ever so slowly and in an awkward way, Kyle threw his left leg over the others body. He couldn't bring himself to lay down, though. 'W-what if I crush you-WHAA HEY?!' The hand that pushed him down was enough to answer that. Next thing Kyle knows is that his face is planted in the others chest, and he was scrambling to get back up.

'Hey, hey, calm down, bro,' Renny said in a soothing voice as Kyle lifted his face up, blushing madly. He looked over to Renny to see that he had grabbed a hold of the pillow Kyle had brought along and swapped his back-pack for it, now resting his own head on it with a content smile crossing his face. Now he could fully settle down, and he closed his eyes. 'Jus' try n get some sleep, 'kay?' A gentle petting at the back of his head was enough to soothe Kyle's nerves. Shifting to get himself more comfortable a-top the RED - legs sprawled out over Renny's and arms awkwardly laying beside Renny's own - he rested his cheek on Scouts chest and closed his eyes. The blanket drooped over the both of them some-what. Renny's petting soon came to a stop, and the light from the lamp slowly died out. Now, both of Renny's arms were wrapped securely around the BLU on top of him, who, after ten minuets, was now knocked out.

His gentle breathing was like music to the RED's ears. In the dark, he could see Kyle's soft facial features. The way his mouth was parted slightly, his eyes were peacefully closed, his content breathing. It just made Renny's heart melt. Surly it was illegal for one person to be this cute.

After giving the boy's head one last ruffle, he gave him a gentle squeeze and closed his eyes. And soon, he too fell prey to the darkness.

* * *

Morning hit the waste-land of Teu_Fort. The birds were singing loudly in their tweets for people to get up, and Kyle awoke from a good nights rest. He found himself in the barn, and after a moments thought, he regained his fuzzy memory. Him entering the barn late at night, then getting spooked by Renny's shadow, and then him laying on top of Renny to sleep. ...Speaking of which,

where was he?

After looking below him, he just saw his pillow and blanket, no body - the second blanky he'd brought for the night still drapped snugly over him. Blinking and rubbing at his coloured eyes, he saw no other human life form. He just saw a few wrapped up sweets beside his plump pillow.

And Kyle couldn't stop the small smile forming over his face.


	4. Chapter 4: Glasses

_**this one is another long one again sorry**_

* * *

The night was dark. Again, the clouds seemed to block out the light of the stars, but Kyle had made the smart move in getting to the barn before the darkness actually settled in, simply to get away from the rest of his drunken team-mates. Now he was hiding away from the rain as well as the dark blanket, the pattering on the roof some-what soothing his nerves as he read on in his book. This time, though, he was accompanied with reading glasses.

They were regular size, not on the end of his nose. He paid more attention to the words that were on the page than the night he was with Renny, reading his dragon book before the Scout sat down on him and kissed him without any warning like the rude person he was. He always needed reading glasses - he was just too shy to show or tell anyone.

As he turned a page, the door to the barn was kicked open aggressively. A cold gush of wind rushed inside the barn before a figure came running inside from the rains blow. Kyle, meanwhile, was screaming; his book had been tossed in his lap and his bandaged hands were in a karate chop motion, his coloured eyes staring intensity at the door to see what he could spot out with the help of the weak light provided. Then, he saw a soaked Renny walk through the door.

'...'

'...'

They looked at each other, Kyle not daring to move. Renny just closed the door and walked inside to where the light shone the brightest. Water dripped from his clothes, and the next thing the BLU knows is that the RED was slipping his shirt off, his Baker Boy's hat being placed on a random crate, soaked. Hiding underneath Renny's shirt were very noticeable abs, which stood out greatly. They seemed to have their own shine, and they were strong and well-built. Kyle seemed to stare for a bit before shaking his eyes away from the pleasing sight, his face already red.

'...I-I didn't know you were comin'...' Kyle spoke first, glancing down at the book in his lap.

'Neither did I. B-but then our Sniper n Spy 'ad ta get dirty in t-there room, an' I needed the quiet.' He shrudded, ringing his shirt in his bandaged hands, water running from the cloth and getting stuck in the cloth of his bandages.

'...They were painting loudly?' Kyle asked innocently, head tilting.

'...Uh...' He did the "_finger in the hole_" action once the shirt was resting with his hat, his face turning happy at Kyle's clueless sense of how people worked when in love. '...They wereeee... ...Playin' something too loud?'

'Yeah, they were playin' somethin' too loud.' Renny just shuck his head with a smirk before moving over to the smaller Scout, the smirk only spreading when he saw the glasses plopped on his face. The BLU just turned to face his bag before opening it and rummaging through it, looking for a blanket.

'Y-you're gonna catch a cold. A-and that wouldn't be nice, eh?' Not finding one, with a small sigh, Kyle slowly removed his Big Mann on Campus jacket from his shoulders. He handed it over to Renny, who took the offer with a smile. Renny couldn't seem to prey his eyes away from the others bare shirted body, which was very rare to see - even in the heat of summer. From under his scarf, he saw his dog-tags shine in the gentle light provided by the lamp just above them on the crate Kyle was leaning on.

'Alright, _Ma_.' Renny replied, taking the offer and wrapping it around his shoulders. He then began the task of un-wrapping the wet bandages from his hands, dumping the cloth to the side. Kyle just smiled before turning back to his book. Not having much interest in it anymore, however, he just crinkled a corner of the page and closed it, placing it back down on his lap.

'Whoa, wait - y-ya wear specs?' He heard the Boston voice next to him chirp curiously. The BLU's body stiffened - the glasses! Why had he completely forgotten them once Renny entered? Any other time he would have made the great effort of removing and hiding them! He stared dumbly forward before turning his gaze to the RED, a small embarrassed blush spreading across his face.

'...I...yeah...I-I do...uh...' He tugged at his scarf, wanting to pull it up to hide his embarrassment but finding it rude as he was speaking. 'I-I need 'em because I'm sh-short sighted...'

'Ya never wore 'em when that time we kissed.'

'I-I didn't want anyone finding out.'

'Why not? I think it's c-cute~'

Again, Kyle's cheeks just tinted in colour more. 'Sh-shut up, eh - an-and it's not like I wanted ta kiss you, you didn't even warn me!'

'Aww, this again? Look, buddy, y-you said you liked it-'

'S-still doesn't give ya the right!'

'I love it when ya angry~'

'S-shut up!'

The BLU crossed his arms over his almost bare chest, glaring forward until he felt an arm touch his bare own. 'I-I'm cold, an' ya jacket ain't doin' much ta warm me up. Wanna hug me~?'

'...I-!' He didn't even get a say. Two long and strong arms were already being wrapped around his small body, pulling him close to a body that was damp yet oddly warm despite what the other Scout was saying about himself. A hand trailed up Kyle's arm before he slowly un-did his scarf and pulled it from around his neck, Renny's head falling to the crook in Kyle's neck as soon as it was tugged free, nose nuzzling him softly. The action sent weird shivers down the BLU's spine. 'Wo-would yo-you stop i-it?! I-it feels weird, eh?!' The grip around him only tightened, making him yelp as he tried to struggle free weakly. Though he couldn't get himself to pull away or fight back from the other. It felt...nice, in an odd way. He didn't even seem to mind that his beloved scarf was from around his neck - which was something he hated. He didn't even know what was happening or why he felt like he did.

'Aw, come onnnn,' Renny mumbled sleepily in his neck, his emerald eyes being hidden behind his eye-lids. 'ya said ya didn't want me catchin' a cold, so help me warm up~'

'Y-you already are warm, hoser!'

He got no reply other than hot breath tickling his skin, making him shiver. He felt weight being added to his side, as if it was trying to push him down - which he wasn't going to allow. After five minuets passed, he found out that Renny was fast asleep, still propped up against him. Great - now he couldn't move in terms of getting up and moving away from him and letting the RED sleep on the floor. It seemed that the pattering on the roof didn't disturb him from a nights sleep, either. Kyle, instead, simply removed his glasses, folding them up and placing them in his pocket. He then tried to get as comfortable as possible against the RED as he could for the night. He'd found an awkward yet comfortable place against Renny, so he decided that it was safe enough to fall asleep.

He soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Kyle was slowly awoken to something shaking him. But all he did was tighten the grip around whatever it was and nuzzle his head into something soft. 'Noooo...' He mumbled, voice muffled by whatever he was face-planted in, ' jus' a few more minuets, eh...'

'Come on, dude - we 'ave ta fight in half-an-hour.'

'I don't wanna go ta school...'

'Mister, you're going or I'll ground your ass!'

'Nooooooooooo...'

Renny couldn't help but chuckle as the BLU continued to tighten his grip and nuzzle into his stomach. It seemed he'd slipped in his sleep to where he was now - arms wrapped tightly around Renny and head resting in the others lap/stomach. The RED just smiled as he placed one bandaged hand on the boy's head, petting at the back of his brown and still tied back hair while the other landed on his side, gazing down at him with his dull emerald eyes. Kyle just mumbled happily, nuzzling his stomach again. 'Ya so frickin' cute, man~ Five more minuets n we're goin', 'kay?'

'Mm...'

When Kyle did wake up ten minuets later, his face was redder than anything when he found what he was cuddling up to and where his face had rested. He scrambled up-right, looking at the other with his coloured eyes twinkling with embarrassment before scrambling for his scarf, which was still in his lap in a bundle. He wrapped it around his neck before pulling it up, covering half of his face. 'I-I'm so so-sorry, I-I didn't mean too, eh, it w-was just an accident...!'

'Ya make it sound like I'm gonna murder ya, dude. Come on, we gotta go.'

Both of the Scouts got to their feet, Renny retrieving his shirt and hat, which had both dried. He left the bandages on the floor - he could easily get some new. Renny removed Kyle's jacket, handing it back to the other with a smile. Kyle just took it back with a shy smile of his own across his faint red face, keeping his eyes away from his abs. The rain seemed to had stopped, and the sun was shinning brightly outside. The next thing Kyle knew was that he was being pulled close to the other by fingers being hooked under his scarf, Renny bending down to the boy's height and kissing his fore-head lightly. 'See ya on the battle field, yeah~?' With that, Renny quickly escaped out of the barn faster than a flee, leaving a dumb-shocked BLU standing there with a red face. Renny just laughed as he heard the shrill voice of the other scream 'THAT WAS RUDE, EH?!'


	5. Chapter 5: Massage

_**i might do extras**_

_**might**_

_**ALSO this was inspired by an awesome rp i had with xXNiueXx who makes awesome stories aY you're awesome mr man : D**_

_**also why do i make everyone fall asleep hh sorry**_

* * *

'Yo, Scout?'

'Y-yeah?'

'Come 'ere for a second.'

'...Why?

'I wanna do somethin' to ya.'

'...I-I don't like the sound of that...'

'Come ooooooon, I think you'll like it!'

'...'

Kyle, not one for saying no - not because he didn't like the sound of an idea, simply because he didn't like saying no in case he hurt the others feelings - just slowly shuffled over to where Renny was sat. He saw the others arms out by his sides, as if wanting to embrace him but not actually making the move to. 'Turn around,' he instructed, making the BLU raise a brow.

'W-why?'

'It'll feel betta'.'

Again, Kyle obliged, spinning around on his butt, back facing Renny. 'Now shuffle inta' me.'

'...Uh, okay...' So he did. As soon as he felt his back gently hit the fleshy wall of Renny, he stopped, and awaited whatever Renny was going to do. 'Uh, if ya could jus' lay ya legs down an' put ya 'ands by ya sides, that'a be great.' Raising a questioning brow, Kyle slowly followed his counters orders. '...Now I don't want ya ta go in a panic, 'kay?'

'O-okay. W-what are ya-?!' His unfinished question was quickly answered as he felt two hands by-pass under his jacket and shirt, slipping under the cloth and to his stomach. Even if the hands were warm, it was still a shock to the boy. 'H-hey, what are ya d-doin', eh?!' He felt hot breath tingle in his right ear, making his cheeks tint that more darker. And soon, he felt the fingers under the cloth gently start to massage his slim stomach. His voice was hushed immediately , and he tumbled into a world of something weird. It was a nice feeling he'd never felt before, and as Renny added pressure to the rubs, Kyle was just tumbling further and further into the world.

'That feel good?' Renny ghosted against Kyle's ear, a small smile across his face as he watched the red face turn from shock to complete pleasure. He knew this would work - that all those questions being asked from the Medic about what parts of the stomach were the most sensitive were worth it.

'...D...dude...wh-what are...what a-are ya doin'...?' He sounded drunk. And drunk he was. A smile was across his red face, and his head was slowly drooping backwards. His body had become completely relaxed, the first time the RED had ever seen or felt the BLU in a long while.

'Givin' ya a massage.'

Silence was exchanged between them for a good amount of time. Kyle was almost fast asleep from the pleasure and heat passed on to him from the other, and he even let a small moan slip out as Renny applied pressure to a certain spot on his stomach, only making him settle back down as more strokes were applied to the area.

Soon, after Kyle had stopped reacting to the certain pressure places being stroked, Renny realized that he was asleep. His head was resting on Renny's shoulder, head tilted up-right and mouth slightly open. His little body was completely limp, and Renny couldn't help but chuckle.

'Ya so fuckin' cute~'

Removing his hands from under Kyle's jacket and shirt, he wrapped his arms around Kyle, resting his head in the crook of the BLU's neck. It was getting late, anyway, and rest was always good.

Soon, he fell asleep.

* * *

A few blinks later, Kyle awoke. His coloured eyes scanned the area blankly before he regained full vision. Then he heard that Boston voice behind him.

'Ayyy, ya up! 'Bout time, I was starin' ta get hungry, but 'a couldn't move since you're on me.'

'Wha...?'

'Heh, ya fell asleep when I was treatin' ya, princess~'

'H-hey, don't call me that, eh?' A gentle squeeze from Renny sent the boy into his red-faced state. 'A-ay d-don't do that!'

'Why not?'

''Cause I sa-said so-h-HEY WHAT S-STOP IT T-THAT TICKLES!' Kyle was up-right struggling as he felt a nose gently nuzzle his - for some reason - exposed neck. 'WH-WHERE'S MY SCARF?!'

'Down 'ere, buddy~' He felt a hand tug at his loosened fabric around his neck, and only when he was sent into light giggles and soft squirms was when Renny released him. 'Y-you're mean, man!' Kyle shot, scrambling forward and sorting out his clothes and scarf, face on the verge of exploding.

'What, 'cause I did somethin' to ya you liked? Aw, baby, don't be like 'dat~'

'S-shut up, eh...' Kyle sat on the floor, arms and legs crossed, coloured eyes facing the concrete floor. Just as he was about to climb to his feet, he felt a hand gently push him down, making him yelp. His eyes went wide with shock, until he saw Renny climb over him, hands down by the sides of his head and a cocky smirk plastered to his face. 'Ya so frickin' cute~ We 'ave ta get goin', we'll be late again.' After staring into the others coloured eyes for some time, Renny finally got to his feet and rushed out of the barn before Kyle could regain his senses and beat seven knocks of sense into that lad.

'H-HEY I'LL GET Y-YOU BACK, EH?!'


	6. Chapter 6: Hyperness

_**in the extra chapters kyle's right arm is half metal. wanna know why? wynaut head over to "A Limb for a Machine" to get to know more why he left it and junk like that? ...y-you dont have to im not your mum im genderless for fuck sake lOL WHATEVER HAVE THIS SORRY**_

* * *

One day Kyle was just looking over his metal arm. The metal shone brightly in the sun-light, straining the BLU's coloured eyes some-what, and in the end fell to fumbling about with the bandages wrapped around the top half of the metal. Instead of being inside the heat-filled barn, he was leaned outside on the wooden wall, his legs propped up. But then -

'KYLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE'

Snapping his attention up, Kyle looked around for the person who screamed his named. But he knew, just by that Boston filled accent, who it was. But where he was was another story. He could spot no human body standing out on the sand, yet it sounded close by. ...Was he behind the barn or something?

'OI, BLU 'EAD, LOOK UP!' Blinking, the BLU looked up for his coloured eyes to meet Renny's emerald-green ones. He was on the roof. 'DID ANYONE TELL YA I CAN FRICKIN' FLY?!'

'...How much Bonk have you 'ad?'

'A LOT,' He barked, tilting his head as a maniacal smile formed across his face, 'A FEW GOOD CANS 'CAUSE SOLDIER WAS GONNA THROW 'EM AWAY AND THAT WOULD'A BEEN A WASTE' Kyle didn't like the look he was giving him. 'H-how'd you get on the roof...?' A long giggle followed by an out-rages laugh left Renny as he rolled on to his back, still looking down to the BLU with mad-looking eyes. 'I CLIMBED UP.'

'...Is t-there any need ta shout-'

'THERE IS EVERY NEED BECAUSE BEIN' LOUD IS COOL AND SOLLY DOES IT ALL THA' TIME'

Kyle watched as he rolled on to his front again, still looking at him and never blinking. 'HEY KAHL LOOK WHAT I CAN DO' without a seconds thought, he pushed himself over the edge of the barns roof and went catapulting down to where Kyle sat. His eyes went wider than pancakes as Renny closed in, and he was too slow to move out-of-the-way. Soon his body was greeted with the heavy knock of the RED's body colliding with his, and all the wind was knocked out of him as Renny shuffled about on his stomach. By this point his legs were spread out over the sand, and his mouth was in an O-shape.

'AHAHAHA THAT WAS SO FUN I MIGHT DO IT AGAIN' Unfazed by the stunt he'd just pulled off, he looked twitchily from Kyle to the open space before looking back to the wheezing Scout. Kyle's tongue was stuck out and he was trying to regain his breath, both his hands at his damaged chest as he leaned heavily against the barns wall. Renny made no attempt to move, only staring at his counterpart with his mad twinkling eyes.

After his wind was regained, Kyle looked at him with a cocked brow, getting slightly creeped out by his murderers look. After the pain in the lower part of his body slowly washed away, Renny was still on top of him - even going so far as to twist himself around so that he was sitting on his crotch fully, his legs brought to Kyle's sides as he rested his elbows on his knees, which rested his head in his wrapped hands. Now they were looking directly into each others eyes, and Kyle's cheeks were slowly tinting in colour.

'...P-please don't yell in my face...'

'WHY NOT'

Closing his eyes, Kyle just groaned lightly. After blinking some and whipping his face with his metal, he froze when he felt a twitchy bandaged hand land on his shoulder. Blinking, Kyle removed the metal from his head, watching him closely. 'W-what are you-?!'

He question was answered rather quickly as the RED leaned forward and kissed the end of his nose. It was a quick yet heavy peck, yet was leaving Kyle dazed and completely red in the face. Laughing madly, Renny got to his feet and rushed off before he got a swat from the boy's human hand. Blinking a few times, Kyle regained his composure, and looking around he spotted Renny dashing off in the sand, running a lap around the barn with loud laughter leaving his lungs. He just frowned and shuck his head, staring angrily at his hands while he blushed with embarrassment. It wasn't long until the twitchy Scout was back at Kyle's side, but this time he slid in from the side than drop off the barn. The action still made the BLU jump.

'HEY I COULDN'T HELP BUT NOTICE YOU LONELY OVER HERE SO I CAME TO-' He stopped, raised his hand, and with a girlish giggle, tapped his nose again softly. 'BOOP YOU ON THA' NOSE' His face was decorated with the most stupidest grin, and the BLU couldn't help but see him twitching. 'H-how many Bonk cans again...?'

'ABOUT FOUR, THEY'RE REALLY STRONG IF YOU 'AVE A LOT SO DON'T 'AVE A LOT LIKE I DID'

'Y-yeah, I gathered... H-hey what are ya doin', eh?!' The BLU was dragged to his feet by the other, who was pulling on his metal hand. As the shorter Scout got up, he was suddenly picked up by Renny bridal style, causing the poor lad to go into panic. 'H-HEY I DON'T K-KNOW WHAT TRICK THIS IS BU-BUT IT NEEDS TA STOP, EH?!'

'AWWWW, COME ON, PRINCESS - DON'T BACK OUT ON ME NOW!'

'W-what are you even talkin' about?! I-I can't back out 'a anywhere 'cause y-you're holdin' me, hoser!'

Kyle's face only turned redder as Renny snuggled into him the best he could, his twitching's still present. If Kyle's scarf wasn't in the way he wouldn't hesitate in nuzzling it, so he instead nuzzled his nose behind the BLU's ear, causing him to flinch and bite his lip from the shock and the sudden weird contact. 'W-WOULD YOU STOP IT?!' He yelped, hands going to push his head away. Renny just laughed loudly as it was pushed out-of-the-way from the cuddly spots and started walking around the barn for no reason, continuing to hold the male close.

He did this for a while, and Kyle made no attempt to get out of his arms. Anything was better than what he did last time - him falling from the barn roof right on to his stomach, his hyper kisses. '...I-I ain't heavy for ya?' Kyle asked after the longest time, looking up at him with his bright coloured eyes.

'Nah, ya actually pretty light. But then again, ya are real small~'

'I-I know.'

'Like, what, 4 foot 9? ...8?'

'5 foot 1; stop rubbin' it in-'

'Man, ya almost as small as Engie!'

'Shut uuuuuup!'

Another hand fell to Renny's face, pushing it lightly, causing the both of them to giggle. In slow motion, the BLU's hand fell back to his lap, and he was content in nuzzling his head against his fleshy bed. At least he wasn't twitchy anymore, and he'd calmed down a lot.

Soon, Renny entered the barn just as the thick blanket of the night was sneaking up on them. He placed Kyle down on the floor before joining him, making sure to light the candle inside the lantern first.

There, they stayed the night, where Renny kept the both of them awake with his constant natter. He talked about the time he accidentally fired a BB gun at an old man, the time he saved a kitten from a river, the time he and his other seven brothers caused a mess in the local store, and the time he had a puppy named "Ozzie". Kyle would giggle and nod in places of the conversation. One time he had nearly dozed off if it wasn't for Renny putting his face completely in his and poking him in the arm, causing his eyes to slowly draw open only to see the green twinkle from the other.

'You're so cute~' Renny would coo.

'W-whatever, hoser.' Kyle would snap back.

Soon the morning sun streamed across the land. The RED and BLU Scouts were still awake by that time, and as Kyle blew the candle light out, he felt a weight suddenly be placed on top of him. Renny's hands had wrapped around the BLU's waist and his head was resting at the back of the boy's neck, holding his body close to his, Kyle's small height making it easier to hug closer to all the parts of body.

'...W-would ya pl-please stop doin' that...thi-this touchy stuff?'

'Nah. It's cute when ya get all flushed n awkward like this~ An' ya so frickin' small~!'

'I-I've always been small, eh?! W-whats so bright 'bout it, now?!'

'I dunno~' As Kyle leaned up, he seemed to take Renny with him, and soon he was helping drag the RED along as he waddled behind him, still clinging to him, his head resting on his shoulder as he crouched over the boy's frame as to not lume over him too much while cuddling him.

'W-would ya get offa me?'

'Nope.'

'I-it's really strange feeling...'

'Good.'

Nothing more was said as Kyle waddled over to the two pieces of metal before Renny finally let the boy go and went dashing back to his base, leaving Kyle in a mind of shock and annoyance.

'Stoopid hoser.'


End file.
